Es Kristal Sang Raja
by MamahTiri
Summary: Cinta Kuroko di tolak Akashi mentah mentah, Kuroko mengurung diri di rumahnya, bermain game sampai tanpa di duga dia justru masuk sendiri ke dalam game, Dengan karakter sebagai raja peri es terakhir, Tapi bahkan di dunia game pun Kuroko masih bertemu dengan karakter yang sangat mirip dengan Akashi, Selanjutnya apakah yang harus ia lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

Matahari cerah, menyengat kulit. Gak ada yang mau keluar kelas, sangking panasnya, kecuali 2 orang di belakang sekolah SMA Rakuzan.

"Akashi no koto Suki desu, onegai-" pemuda berambut baby blue berpose 90 derajat menghadap sang pangeran arogan, sang ketua OSIS SMA Rakuzan.

"Iie!" ucap Akashi singkat tanpa mendengar semua pernyataan cinta, dari siswa bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Eh?" Kuroko cukup terkejut, padahal ia belum selesai menyatakan cintanya.

"Pacaran sama kamu?

Jangan bercanda!

Aku bahkan gak baca namamu di surat ini (Akashi melemparkan surat cinta itu di depan muka Kuroko),

Jadi kalau gak ada lagi yang mau di bicarakan,

Aku pergi" ucap Akashi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang mulai meneteskan air mata,

Para siswa yang lain menonton mereka berdua dengan sembunyi sesembunyi.

Lalu Kuroko hari itu ijin setengah hari karena tak ingin siswa lain mengejeknya karena ia di tolak dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan, Kuroko sakit hati,

Hatinya hancur, cintanya tak terbalas bahkan cintanya tak di anggap cinta, tapi hanya debu yang harus disingkirkan.

Malam itu Kuroko menangis dan terus menangis,

Ia mau bunuh diri saja,

Tapi dia takut mati,

Dia berselimut di atas kasur, sembari melepas kesedihannya dengan bermain game,

Sampai pada. . .

.

.

"Eh?" Kuroko membuka matanya,

Padang luas di sekitar hutan belantara dengan pohon dan bunga serta buah yang beragam sampai ia tak tahu jenis apa ini,

Ketika Kuroko memegangi kepalanya dan menurunkannya kembali tiba tiba, muncul status bar di depan wajahnya,

"Ehh ini?

Item Game?

Ahhh, mimpikah~" ucap Kuroko mulai membaca status miliknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya raja terkahir dari bangsa peri es, namun karena ia seorang raja dari bangsanya yang tersisa jadi dia selalu bersembunyi atau nyawanya bisa melayang, orang hanya tahu dia dari bangsa peri.

"Dunia ini? RPG/ MOBA?" ucap Kuroko melihat desain animasi dunia fantasi dimana dia hidup saat ini.

#Mobile Online Battle Arena (MOBA)  
Game bertarung biasanya 5 vs 5

#Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG)  
Game bertarung dan berpetualang dengan imbalan tertentu.

"Hmp bagus lah, kuharap aku bisa tinggal di sini selamanya~" ucap Kuroko mengingat kejadian, saat ia di tolak.

"Coba kita lihat lagi status milikku,

Nama : Kuroko Tetsuya

Tipe : Healer (penyembuh), ranger (jarak jauh), support (pembantu).

Status : Ice Elf King (Raja Peri Es)

Ras : Ice Elf ( musnah), demon vampire

Lv : 1

HP : 6666666 (sejenis ketahanan nyawa)

MP : 6666666 (bila mau menggunakan skil harus ada MPnya)

Guild : -

Elemen : es, air dan udara, kegelapan.

#Health Pont

#Mana Point

"Hah?

666?

Aku ras elf (peri) atau iblis sih?" ucap Kuroko merasa aneh dengan angka yang tertera di statusnya.

"apa aku memiliki uang?"

"Hmp, 1000 koin emas

1000 koin perak,

1000 koin perunggu" Kuroko terus berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Setidaknya aku harus segera mencari desa terdekat, untuk bertanya dimana letak guild terdekat,

Supaya bisa beli item dan baju yang lebih tinggi levelnya" ucap Kuroko memeriksa tubuhnya apakah ia membawa senjata, dan ternyata tidak.

Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, namun karena ia menghemat tenaga, hingga ia sampai sore hari di desa terdekat untuk mencari guild terdekat.

Malam hari baru ia sampai di guild, KuroiTenshi.

.

Begitu Kuroko masuk, dengan pakaian pendatang baru sedang begitu ia melihat sekitar dalam guild di penuhi dengan pria dan wanita, anak muda bahkan anak kecil yang memiliki level lebih dari 20.

Perlahan ia mendekati ke resepsionisnya, seorang pria muda taman, di sisi kiri dan kanannya juga ada resepsionis lainnya.

Awalnya resepsionisnya tidak menyadari kalau Kuroko sudah berdiri di depan wajahnya, dengan mata terkejut akhirnya Kuroko di ajah bicara juga.

"Saya, Ogiwara Shigeru. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap pria berambut jingga ramah.

"Ah, saya mau mendaftar menjadi petualang" ucap Kuroko dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, biayanya 5 koin emas" ucap Ogiwara tersenyum.

"I-ini" ucap Kuroko meletakkan 5 koin emas di atas meja resepsionis.

"Baiklah, tolong letakkan kedua tangan anda di atas timbangan pasir ini" ucap resepsionisnya,

Kuroko meletakkan di atas jam pasir yang berputar terus dan terus hingga seolah olah berbentuk siluet lingkaran.

Lalu bagian bawah muncul sinar mengarah ke sebuah kartu kecil mengukir nama, status yang di perlukan dan sidik jari pemiliknya.

Namun begitu selesai ada yang aneh sehingga Ogiwara merasa aneh dengan kartunya.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa ogiwara-kun?" ucap Kuroko ramah.

"Status HP dan MP nya unknow?"

'Ahhh, apa karena nilainya terlalu besar?

Apa karena karaterku di game ini sebagai raja ya' ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Dan ka-kau dari ras ice elf?" ucap Ogiwara berbisik.

"A-emp sepertinya begitu~" ucap Kuroko tak mengerti sikap Ogiwara yang aneh dari tadi.

"Ras itu sudah lama punah, kalau petualang yang lain tahu, anda bisa di buru buat di jual, jadi tolong berhati hatilah~" ucap Ogiwara tampak cemas, padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, namun Ogiwara memang orang yang baik.

Arigatou, ogiwara-kun, yasashi nee~" ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Bu-bukan begitu-" ucap Ogiwara jadi salah tingkah.

"Arigatou"

"Dimana kamu mau di tatto sebagai tanda anggota guild, Kuroko?"

"Tatto?" Kuroko cukup terkejut.

"Iya setiap anggota memiliki tatto hitam bersayap enam sebagai tanda anggota guild, kuroitenshi" jelas Ogiwara.

"Kalau di bawah tengkuk leher, apakah bisa?" ucap Kuroko masih segan.

"Tentu saja" lalu satu tangan Ogiwara menyentuh tengkuk Kuroko,

Perlahan tapi pasti rasa panas menyengat,

Hanya 5 menit tanpa membuka baju,

Tatto itupun jadi.

Sebuah gambar sayap malaikat hitam,

Berjumlah 3 pasang.

"Mulai besok kau bisa menerima quest?" ucap Ogiwara.

"ya besok siang atau sore aku akan ke guild lagi. Sebelumnya aku harus mencari item dan atribut serta baju yang bagus memiliki def yang bagus.

sebelum pergi karena hari sudah mulai malam.

Ia mencari penginapan terdekat di kota ini.

' kalau aku tidur akankah aku terbangun dari mimpi fantasi ini?'

"penginapannya Yosen Yadou" terpampang jelas,

Pada akhirnya ia memilih penginapan itu dengan biaya 1 tahun 10 koin emas.

Kurokopun langsung membayar cash untuk 1 tahun masa ia berpetualang, karena ia tak tahu kapan ia akan terbangun dari mimpinya ini.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk kamar Kuroko.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Sudah seperti film horor, karena ketukan itu tak ada gantinya. Kuroko perlahan lahan karena ia tak punya senjata apapun iapun hanya bisa menggunakan sihir yang belum pernah ia gunakan.

Pintu di buka perlahan dan~

"Selamat pagi, Tetsu-kun~

Sarapan sudah siap, Tetsu-kun mau makan di kamar atau di bawah?" ucap Momoi Satsuki ras duyung satu-satunya pekerja di penginapan ini,

dan satu koki bernama Himuro Tatsuya ras manusia namun termasuk salah satu yang terkuat karena memiliki rank A,

serta pemiliknya ras titan bernama Murasakibara Atsushi dengan rank S.

"Di, dibawah. Setelah mandi aku akan ke bawah, arigatou Momoi-san" ucap Kuroko.

.

.

Namun ada yang aneh?

Aku, duduk di kursi dan meja sudah tersedia soup kental berwarna putih, daging set mateng di piring satunya dan buah buahan di piring lainnya, serta segelas air putih.

"Terlihat sangat lezat"ucap Kuroko mulai mengambil garpu dan sendok.

"Masakan Mukkun, emang paling enak di kota ini" ucap Momoi yang datang dari belakang Kuroko.

"Emp, ittadakimasu~" ucap Kuroko mulai memotong daging itu dan menaruh di atas sup nya lalu menyantapnya secara bersamaan.

Namun begitu ia memasukkan ke dalam mulut-

Tiba tiba ia berlari ke wastafel di luar penginapan, berlari sekuat tenaga dan memuntahkan semua yang di mulut bahkan ia terus memuntahkan isi perutnya sampai ia lemas dan semakin pucat.

"Tetsu-kun!? Kau baik baik saja?"

'Asin sekali, Asam dan rasa aneh seperti amis?

APA AKU GAK COCOK DENGAN MAKANAN DISINI!?

EHHHHHH' ucap Kuroko terpaku di depan wastafel sedang Momoi membantu Kuroko untuk kembali ke mejanya, sembari bertanya kenapa Kuroko muntah.

"Duduklah dan coba makan buah buahan dulu" ucap Momoi seolah tahu kalau Kuroko tidak cocok dengan makanannya.

"E-emp~" lalu Kuroko mengambil satu dan kembali berlari dan memuntahkan semua, kini ia sangat amat lemas.

Ia hanya minum air putih saja, saat Kuroko bilang ia harus segera pergi membeli item dan baju baru, awalnya Momoi sangat khawatir apa lagi setelah ia melihat Kuroko yang sangat pucat itu.

"Kalau ada apa apa segeralah kembali ke penginapan, Tetsu-kun" ucap Momoi mencemaskan Kuroko.

"Emp Wa-wakarimashita, arigatou Momoi-san" ucap Kuroko akhirnya pagi itu ia tidak makan apapun kecuali meminum air putih.

.

"Ahhh aku lemas sekali! Sial" ucap Kuroko berbicara sendiri, hingga tak terasa ia sudah sampai di tempat para petualang membeli baju dan jirah.

Kuroko membuka pintu dan terdengar suara lonceng pintu.

Ting tong

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seseorang dengan wajah yang tak asing namun Kuroko gak bisa mengingatnya siapa.

"Emp, saya petualang baru-" ucap Kuroko sangat sopan.

"Aku Nijimura Shuzo pemilik tempat ini"

"Saya, Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Gak usah terlalu formal, Kuroko.

Hmp kau bisa berkeliling kalau kau mau, banyak petualang lebih suka memilih pakaiannya sendiri" ucap Nijimura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berkeliling dulu" ucap Kuroko mulai memasuki toko dan mencari cari pakaian atau Jirah yang bagus dan murah.

Ia mencari baju, jubah, celana dan Jirah, namun semua berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis biru muda.

"Aku pilih ini" ucap Kuroko, namun eksperi Nijimura sedikit bingung.

"Kuroko kamu sebenarnya role apa?"

"Magic, support" ucap Kuroko jujur.

"Hmp, tapi pakaian yang kau pilih semuanya sebenarnya dipakai oleh fighter, dan tanker. Apa tidak apa apa?" ucap Nijimura.

"Emp, magician seperti aku gampang di serang, aku butuh perlindungan. Jadi setidaknya aku tak akan mati meski solo player" ucap Kuroko datar.

'Dia bukan pemain sembarang?

Apa dia pemain veteran?

Tapi lv, masih lv 1'

"Semua jadi 3 koin emas" ucap Nijimura tersenyum.

Lalu Kuroko membayarnya dan langsung mengenakan pakaiannya saat itu juga, dengan atu Jirah melindungi jantungnya.

"Arigatou, Nijimura-san"

"Terimakasih, sudah berbelanja" kalimat terakhir Nijimura sebelum Kuroko pergi

.

.

"Sekarang harus beli egh?!

Aku lapar, kalau aku gak menyelesaikan soal makanan ini maka aku bisa mati kelaparan sebelum memulai misi pertamaku"

"Emp, aku harus ke toko obat dan ramuan" ucap Kuroko mantap.

'Aghh, semakin aku jalan maka semakin lapar! Kuso' ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

Lalu sampailah ia di toko ke 2, toko obat Shutoku.

Pintu di buka pelan, namun begitu Kuroko masuk dia tiba tiba pingsan.

"Yang benar saja nodayo!?" ucap Pemilik toko ramuan dan obat itu.

Lalu 15 menit kemudian, pria berambut Crimson datang dengan baju Jirah lengkap, dengan 2 pedang di punggungnya,

baju dan celananya dibagian tertentu terdapat Jirah baja ringan level yang tinggi.

"Shintaro, apa ramuan pemulih HP masih ada?" ucap pria dengan tampang angkuh.

"Huft, tentu saja masih ada nodayo" ucap Midorima Shintaro menghela napas kesal, karena Kuroko tentu saja.

"Ada apa, Shintaro tak biasanya kau sekesal ini?" ucap Akashi menyadari kondisi Pria di depannya itu.

"Ahh iie. Pelanggan ku datang dan tiba tiba-!?"

Tiba tiba, tercium bau darah dari dalam ruangan di mana Kuroko pingsan.

Midorima dan pria itu satu bersiap memegang pedang yang di pinggangnga bukan yang di punggungnya.

Sedang Midorima, merapal mantra dan mengambil tongkat akhirnya.

"Didalam ada pelanggan ku, apa ada penyusup! nodayo!?" ucap Midorima.

"Tapi bukan kah itu mustahil!" ucap pria lain berambut Crimson itu.

Karena mantra milik Midorima termasuk rank S sangat sulit untuk di tembus.

BUKK

Pintu ruangan dimana ada Kuroko di buka, penampakkan yang sangat mengejutkan tampak di depan wajah mereka.

"Ehmppp! Tatsuke-te!" ucap Kuroko tengah menggigit lengannya sendiri dengan taring yang mulai bermandikan darah kucup banyak.

Mata Kuroko tampak Aquamarine di lingkari merah Crimson.

Napas dingin sedingin es, menurunkan seluruh suhu di ruangan itu.

Tiba tiba Midorima berlari mendekati Kuroko, sembari merapal mantra dan!

Duk!

Tangan kanan Midorima menempel di kening Kuroko.

"Kekang!"

"Egh!?" seketika Kuroko tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Lalu Midorima melepaskan tangan Kuroko dari mulutnya perlahan lahan, dan memasukan pil berwarna merah ke dalam mulut yang ia tahan dengan tangannya.

"Telan! Nodayo!" ucap Midorima membantu Kuroko menutup mulutnya.

"Egh~" lalu Kuroko menelan dan tiba tiba ia menjadi lemas, dan Midorima menopang tubuh Kuroko.

"Shintaro, dia siapa?" ucap pria itu tiba tiba mulai mendekat, dan Kuroko pun yang sudah tenang mulai duduk dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Ah ini pelanggan yang aku bilang tadi, nodayo" ucap Midorima.

"Pelanggan, hmp" ucap pria itu.

"Eh?" Kuroko merasa kalau suara itu tidak asing baginya.

"Kalau kau keturunan vampire, tolong bawa pil darahmu sendiri, nodayo" ucap Midorima memegangi kepalanya.

"Eh~, kau Anggita guildkami juga?" ucap pria itu melangkah semakin dekat.

"SEIJIROU AKASHIIIII!

KENAPA KAU ADA DI DUNIA INI JUGA !

HAAAAHHH!?" ucap Kuroko mencoba berdiri, dan udara yang tadinya kembali normal, kini dingin sedingin kutub utara dan selatan digabung satu.

"Oi, Akashi kau mengenalnya! nodayo?" ucap Midorima.

"Hah tidak aku tidak mengenalnya" ucap Akashi dan jelas itu semakin membuat Kuroko geram.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Life goes on... Whether you choose to move on and take a chance in the unknown. or stay behind locked in the past thinking of what could've been.

"AKU HARAP TAK BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI!" ucap Kuroko dengan tatapan lirih, sembari memegangi dadanya seolah ingin menangis,

"Oi Akashi!

Apa yang kau lakukan pada nya, nodayo!?" ucap Midorima menatap Akashi pusing,

"Aku juga tidak tahu!

Aku tak mengenalnya!" ucap Akashi sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya,

"O-oi, kau siapa?

Kau jangan berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan toko ku, nodayo!?" ucap Midorima menatap Kuroko tajam,

Namuan Kuroko yang sudah termakan emosi, namun entah mengapa dadanya semakin sesak tangan dan kakinya membeku dengan perlahan,

"HAH!?

AKASHI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!?" ucap Kuroko merasa dirinya tidak bergerak seperti yang dia inginkan, dan menyalahkan semuanya pada Akashi,

"Akashi?"

"Aku belum melakukan apapun!" ucap Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Egh!?" mata Kuroko memerah tiba tiba, rasa sakit es yang terus merasuk ke seluruh tubuh, dan kurokopun terjatuh dengan kasar.

BRUKKKKKK!

.

Every single thing that has ever happened in your life is preparing you for a moment that is yet to come.

"Egh?" mata Aquamarine itu perlahan terbuka, namun tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak,

Tubuhnya berada di atas kasur dimana akar tumbuhan merambat ke seluruh tubuh Kuroko,

"Kau sudah bangun-ssu?" ucap seseorang yang berdiri, mendekati kasur.

"Omae dare?" ucap Kuroko sangat lemas,

"Hmp, jadi ini.

Ras terakhir dari peri es?" ucap pria berkulit hitam sembari mengorek kuping nya dengan kelingking,

"Ah, dan kurasa dia bukan peri sembarangan?" ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam,

"Ah, dia seperti bukan petualang biasa nodayo,

Padahal kata Ogiwara,

Dia baru mendaftar sebagai petualang kemarin nodayo" ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya,

"Eh, mendokusai~" ucap pria paling tinggi, di ruangan ini.

'Aneh, aku pingsan dan aku masih ada di dunia ini?

Apakah benar aku masuk ke dunia game,

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' ucap Kuroko di dalam hati, tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun,

udara dingin tiba tiba merasuk kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kuroko,

"O-oi, dia mulai lagi nodayo!" ucap Midorima.

Namun bukan Kuroko yang melakukannya, kekuatannya yang mengontrol tubuh Kuroko.

Itu wajar karena-

Prakkkkkkk!

Suara es yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kuroko pecah dalam sekejap.

"Egh!?

Apa yang-" ucap Kuroko kembali pingsan, bersamaan butiran butiran kristal yang memecahkan seluruh hal yang ada di tubuh Kuroko.

"Akashi itu!?" ucap pria berkulit hitam bernama Aomine terkejut, melihat tubuh Kuroko memiliki tatto kerajaan, dari punggung hingga ke perutnya,

"Ah, aku tahu" menatap Kuroko sama terkejutnya,

"Masaka?

Siapa yang menyangka kalau guild kita akan mendapatkan anggota baru, seorang raja nodayo" ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

Tok tok tok,

"Oto-chan?" ucap suara anak kecil dari luar ruangan,

"Akachin, itu Seiji-chin dan Seiya-chin" ucap Murasakibara.

"Ah aku tahu" ucap Akashi mulai berjalan keluar,

Sedang Kise sibuk menyelimuti tubuh Kuroko,

.

.  
2 hari kemudian Kuroko akhirnya bisa terbangun, tepat pukul 4 pagi dia terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun" ucap Seiya melihat Kuroko menatap ke arahnya,

"Stttt" ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil,

tampak di kasur Kuroko, ada kasur lainnya dimana Akashi dan kedua anaknya awalnya tertidur manja, sedang Seiji yang tiba tiba terbangun melihat Kuroko juga ternyata sudah terbangun,

Aku sudah menggunakan baju baju berbeda dengan yang dia awalnya beli,

"Bajuku sudah rusak?

Padahal aku baru membelinya" ucap Kuroko pelan,

"Jadi kau sudah bangun?" ucap Akashi memandangi Kuroko setelah Seiya tadi,

"Engh!?" Seiji ikut terbangun,

"Seiya, Seiji tidurlah kembali~" ucap lembut Akashi sembari mengelus lembut, tatapannya pun sangat berbeda dengan yang dia tunjukan pada Kuroko tadi,

"Emp, Oto-chan ~" ucap keduanya kembali tertidur di kasur sebelah,

"EHHHHHH!?" Kuroko terkejut Akashi bisa selembut itu, apa lagi tadi kedua anak itu memanggilnya Oto-chan.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes, people don't notice the things we do for them, until we stop doing it.

.

Akashi mengusap lembut kepala kedua anak kecil itu, kini seolah meyakinkan Kuroko.

Kalau Akashi di dunia game ini, bukanlah Akashi yang sama dengan yang dia tembak waktu itu.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?" ucap Akashi pelan, takut kedua anak kecil itu terbangun,

"Aku?

Hmp aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya,

Menurut kartu guild,

Aku adalah ras peri es,

Peri terakhir dari ras ku,

Aku adalah Raja peri es" ucap Kuroko masih meragu,

"Lalu?

Perlu ku beritahumu, lambang tato guild ini itu adalah mantra,

Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada ketua guild,

Dan kau tahu tidak?

Aku adalah satu dari 5 ketua guild KUROITENSHI" ucap Akashi masih menyelidik,

"Huft,

Sebenarnya aku bukan dari dunia ini,

Aku pun tak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke dunia fantasi seperti ini,

Tapi satu hal yang pasti,

Di duniaku juga ada pria bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit" ucap Kuroko panjang lebar,

"Hmppp, jadi begitu alasannya kemarin kau menyerangku" ucap Akashi mode berfikir,

"Hai, sumimasen deshita" ucap Kuroko menyesal,

"Setelah matahari muncul, kau bisa pergi ke Yosen yadou" ucap Akashi kini mengambil posisi tidur,

seolah kenyataan kalau Kuroko adalah orang dari dunia lain, bukan hal besar.

"Eh?"

'Sepertinya salah satu guildku adalah pemimpi berat~

Hmp~' ucap Akashi dalam hati.

.

Lalu pagi harinya Kuroko kembali ke penginapan nya,

dimana ternyata sang pemilik adalah salah satu pemilik guild KuroiTenshi.

Di depan pintu seorang perempuan berambut gulali, tampak senang begitu melihat kedatangan Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun, tadaima" dengan wajah cemas Momoi Satsuki, adalah salam selamat datang,

"Tadaima, Momoi-san" ucap Kuroko sangat lemas, karena sudah beberapa hari ia tidak makan.

"Ah aku akan minta Mukkun menyiapkan makanan yang gak di muntahin lagi sama Tetsu-kun" ucap Momoi langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Arigatou, Momoi-san" ucap Kuroko begitu masuk langsung duduk di meja makan,

tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, rasanya bisa mati beneran.

dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kuroko bisa merasa kalau dirinya sudah ada di rumah,

Sembari menunggu dia memejamkan kedua matanya,

Dan wangi makanan mulai tercium manis dan asam,

Dia berharap tidak akan memuntahkan makanannya lagi, agar bisa melakukan quest solo,

Dia harus membeli pakaian lagi dan memberi semua perlengkapan hari ini.

.

"Hai, ini makanlah dahulu,

Aku sudah membuat kan makanan yang di inofasikan dengan resep elf, cobalah" ucap kokinya yang datang dengan beberapa hidangan,

Enaknya di penginapan ini adalah, makanannya gratis, karena Kuroko sudah menyewa untuk 1 tahun, jadi selama 1 tahun dia harus membiasakan dengan makanan di dunia game ini.

Makanan pembuka puding bunga dengan wangi manis,

Makanan utamanya adalah soup ubi ubian manis dan yang terakhir,

Makanan penutupnya adalah, es krim manis dan asam asa sedikit pedas, padahal es krim.

Dan tanpa terduga, ternyata Kuroko tidak muntah saat suapan pertama.

"Eh, Tetsu-kun gak muntah?" ucap Momoi terkejut sama dengan Kuroko,

"Ah?

Aku bisa memakannya, aku tak merasakan mual sama sekali" ucap Kuroko mulai memakan makanannya lagi,

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah memakan makanannya, Kuroko segera ke kamar dan menyiapkan dirinya agar sore bisa segera mengganti perlengkapan yang rusak kemarin,

.

Pukul 3 sore hari, Kuroko membeli perlengkapan lagi dan pergi ke guild,

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kuroko?" ucap resepsionis mengenal Kuroko,

"Hai, Ogiwarakun,

Aku mau mengambil quest pemula ini" ucap Kuroko memberikan selembaran yang habis dia ambil dari papan dimana semua quest pemula sampai rank kelas S, ada semua di sana,

"Memberantas goblin di sekitar desa desa kah" ucap Ogiwara, melihat selembaran yang di berikan Kuroko tadi,

"Hai, setidaknya aku harus menaikan levelku dahulu"

"Tapi tidak kan untuk level 1 memberantas goblin bisa sedikit berbahaya?

Kalau hanya menaikkan level kau bisa mengambil quest yang lebih mudah lagi, padahal" ucap Ogiwara cemas,

'Sebenarnya di game aku sudah cukup handal kalau cuman memberantas goblin,

Ya bedanya sekarang bukan karakter yang aku mainkan yang Memberantas nya, tetapi aku sendiri yang melakukannya' ucap Kuroko dalam hati,

"Hai, daijoubu desu,

Jadi tolong quest yang ini" ucap Kuroko tetap pada pilihannya,

"Wakarimashita, kalau begitu quest ini sudah menjadi milikmu, kalau sudah memberantas mereka,

Tolong bawa salah satu bagian tubuh dari goblin yang di kalahkan,

Dan itu bisa menjadi bonus imbalan dari quest ini" ucap Ogiwara menjelaskan layaknya informan quild yang sangat telaten,

"Wakarinashita, arigatou.

Kalau begitu aku pamit"ucap Kuroko berjalan ke luar guild tanpa ada yang memperhatikan, semua anggota guild di KUROITENSHI ini bukanlah sembarangan,

Mereka terkenal sangat kuat dan di segani oleh guild guild lainnya,

.

Kuroko berbekal perlengkapan baru, baju dengan def sihir dan def fisik tinggi, sepatu tembus fisik dan sihir,

Sebuah cincing pelindung, buku mantra, pedang sedang yang tebal namun dengan besi ringan, belati, serta ramuan ramuan seperti penambah HP dan MP, semua di taruh di dalam tas ajaib layaknya doraemon,

Semua perlengkapan sudah siap, diapun berangkat ke tempat para goblin dimana desa desa di ujung kota ini sering sekali di serang,

.

Kuroko berjalan ke luar kota hingga ia menuju ke suatu padang yang luas,

Dia melewati sungai dan air terjun, hingga sampailah di sebuah pemungkiman suram, dan gelap.

"Kau siapa?" tanya penjaga gerbangnya,

"Saya petualang, saya datang untuk membasmi goblin" ucap Kuroko menunjukan kartu identitasnya,

"Ka-kau dari guild KUROITESHI?

Ba-baguslah, kalau begitu kau bisa masuk,

Aku akan panggilkan kepala desa" ucap Penjaga itu berlari ke dalam desa, di ikuti Kuroko yang berjalan perlahan.

.

1 menit

5 menit

Tiba tiba terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil,

"Okaa-chan, aku takutt~" tampak seorang anak perempuan tengah menarik naik baju ibu nya, tidak jauh dari tempat di mana Kuroko berdiri,

"Ka-chan tahu, tenang lah semua akan baik baik saja, kakak percaya sama Ka-chan kan" ucap sang ibu yang mengelus kepala sang anak perempuan itu, meski tampak senyuman sang ibu tersirat ke khawatiran,

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

#catatan, kemungkinan sewaktu waktu bisa di ubah oleh author, kalau suatu hari author gak suka dengan plot ceritanya.

Hari mulai semakin sore, dan keadaan desa di ujung kota dekat dengan hutan yang sangat lebat ini, tampak semakin suram.

Tap tap tap

Langkah pelan Kuroko mendekati sepasang keluarga anak dan ibu,

"Adik kecil, siapa namamu?" ucap Kuroko memetik sebuah buanga liar kecil di tanah,

"Kayano~" ucap anak itu memegangi kaki ibunya,

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, aku datang kesini untuk membantu kayano dan semua yang ada di desa,

Lihat?" ucap Kuroko memberikan bunga yang dia rubah menjadi kristal es,

"Kireeiiii" Ucap kayano menerima bunga kristal es itu, dengan senyuman lebah menggantikan airmata.

"Apa tuan datang seorang diri?" ucap sang ibu itu,

"Ya, Aku Solo player" Ucap Kuroko pada NPC itu,

NPC (Non Player Character)

"Tapi goblin yang menyerang desa ini sangatlah banyak, mustahil anda bisa mengalahkan mereka seorang diri?" ucap wanita dewasa itu cemas,

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik baik saja" ucap Kuroko lembut,

"Jadi kau yang akan membantu kami memberantas goblin yang menyerang desa kami" ucap kepala desa, yang merupakan pria dewasa berambut abu dengan wajah keras dan tubuh berotot, tinggi besar.

"Saya akan membantu desa ini memberantas sebanyak apapun goblin yang menyerang,

Tapi saya tidak bisa melakukannya bila harus melindungi penduduk di saat bersamaan,

Jadi ku harap kalian bisa melindungi diri kalian sendiri" ucap Kuroko dingin,

"OI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN,

KALAU KAMI BISA MELAKUKANNYA,

KAMI TAKKAN MEMINTA BANTUAN GUILD!" ucap Haizaki Shougo selaku kepala desa,

"Tenanglah, Haizaki-san.

Bukan berarti saya akan lepas tangan dengan para penduduk desa,

Hanya saja saya membutuhkan bantuan para penduduk desa juga,

Tolong kumpulkan para pria dewasa, dan tolong buat gerbang tinggi, dan beberapa jebakan yang bisa kalian gunakan sendiri,

Tolong kumpulkan para wanita untuk membuat ramuan beracun,

Hati hati jangan sampai anak anak terkena" ucap Kuroko menatap dingin kepala desa,

"Wa-wakarimashita.

Baiklah, selama kau di sini kau bisa tinggal di kediamanku" ucap kepala desa akhirnya menurut,

"Wakatta, tapi kalau kepala desa berani macam macam, maka bersiap siaplah dengan konsekuensinya" ucap Kuroko tersenyum sangat menyeramkan.

"Wa-wakarimashita" ucap kepala desa keringat dingin.

.

Selama di desa, Kuroko di pagi buta dia akan pergi ke hutan, para pria dewasa membuat Pagar sedang wanita meramu ramuan,

Begitu sore Kuroko pulang dengan membawa beberapa kuping goblin yang di bunuh,

Begitu terus berulang ulang sampai hari ke 3,

Di saat pagi buta tiba tiba terdengar keributan,

BUK BUK BUK

"Kuroko!?

Kuroko!?"

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk keras, sembari memanggil di pemilik kamar,

"Ada apa?" ucap Kuroko masih menggunakan pakaian biasanya,

"Ada anak penduduk yang di culik king goblin !" ucap Haizaki panik,

Dengan segera Kuroko masih menggunakan pakaian santai nya, tapi dia membawa pedang, Jirah dan ramuannya,

"Kemana?" hanya satu kalimat itu dan-

"Ke arah barat, king goblin itu membawanya ke sarangnya" ucap Kepala desa,

"Wakatta" ucap Kuroko melangkah dengan udara dingin tiba tiba terasa di sekelilingnya.

'Berani macam macam maka mautlah yang menjemput kalian'

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko berjalan ke dalam hutan, udara dingin dan semakin dingin,

'Tobe' seketika Kuroko terbang melesat ke tengah hutan,

TANGGG TIINHHH TAANGGG

jauh di dalam hutan terdengar suara besi beradu dengan sesuatu lainnya.

"Eh?

Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko terkejut melihat Akashi yang tengah bertarung dengan king goblin,

"Kuroko Tetsuya!?

Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" ucap Akashi menghentikan pertarungannya, dan Kurokopun turun dari udara.

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Akashi yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Kuroko, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya,

Karena quest Akashi adalah tingkat S sedang misi Kuroko masih tingkat pemula, tentu Akashi bertanya tanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Akashi sembari bertarung dengan salah satu king goblin.

"AKu sedang melakukan quest, tapi tak ku sangka desa tempat aku menginap dekat dengan sarang goblinnya" ucap Kuroko berada di belakang Akashi.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, kembalilah ke desa" ucap Akashi serius.

"Salah satu anak di desa telah di culik king goblin" ucap Kuroko kesal.

"Percuma, sekali king goblin menculik manusia, mereka pasti langsung menjadikannya makanan atau inang untuk anak anak mereka" ucap Akashi dingin.

". . ." Kuroko terpaku sejenak, lalu dengan lemas dia tiba tiba.

"Tobe" dengan mantra terbang itu Kuroko kembali melesat ke langit.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?  
Apa kau mau mati?" ucap AKashi meninggikan suaranya.

"Akashi-kun, onaji da.

bila bukan urusanmu, dengan mudah kau membuangnya.

begitu kejam, dingin dan seluruh dunia selalu berputar di sekitarmu" ucap Kuroko memasang wajah begitu menyedihkan.

Lalu Kuroko langsung terbang kedalam gua sarang goblin itu, sedang Akashi tak menyangka Kuroko memasang wajah seperti itu.

"TETSUYA!?" teriak Akashi tak percaya, perintahnya di abaikan oleh anggota guildnya sendiri.  
.

.  
Semakin dalam Kuroko masuk kedalam gua, semakin gelap dan dingin, sayup sayup kuroko mendengar suara anak perempuan waktu itu.

Namun begitu Kuroko sampai di sarang paling dalam gua, Kuroko melihat gadis itu sudah tak memakai baju sama sekali dan ada beberapa goblin yang hendak menyentuhnya,

seketika darah Kuroko mendidih panas, dengan mata menatap dengan kebencian, Kuroko secepat kilat menolong gadis itu.

"Tenanglah aku sudah ada di sini, maaf aku terlambat" ucap Kuroko memeluk anak gadis itu kasihan.

"Kuroko-sama" ucap gadis itu pingsan di pelukan Kuroko.

"LEPASKAN ANAK ITU!  
DIA AKAN MENJADI INANG ANAK KAMI!  
CEPAT LEPASKAN!  
KALAU KAU LEPASKAN SEKARANG, AKU BEBASKAN KAU-"ucap salah satu goblin terbesar di sana.

SLASHHHH!

Dan dengan pedang yang terbuat dengan es, Kuroko memenggal kepala goblin terbesar itu, di gua itu mulai terdengar suara nyanyian kematian para goblin, dan Kuroko membunuh setiap di antaranya goblin tua, muda, bayi dan king goblin sekalipun bukanlah tandingannya,

Di dunia game ini tidak ada yang mengetahui kehebatan Kuroko, bahkan para Guild masterpun tidak tahu, karena Kuroko menggunakan fake skill.

"Korosu" ucap Kuroko mulai lepas kendali akan kemarahannya, matanya berubah merah bagai darah,

udara dingin menjadi tameng dan pedangnya,

dan amarah adalah pilarnya,

dia membunuh semua goblin tanpa menunggu lama,

sedang Akashi yang baru selesai membunuh 1 king goblin di pintu masuk gua, segera menyusul ke dalam gua namun yang di temui adalah,

para goblin yang sudah mati terpenggal dan di selimuti es keras yang dingin,

"TETSUYA?" AKashi yang sudah memasuki gua terdalam, menemukan Kuroko yang masih memeluk anak gadis itu namun keduanya telah pingsan tak sadarkan diri, sedang di dalam gua sudah seperti gunung es yang sangat amat dingin.

'Suara Akashi-kun, memanggilku?' ucap Kuroko di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimut,

.

.  
"Hah?" mata aquamarine itu terbuka, dan dia mendapati pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan,

"Ini?

Kamarku?

Aku sudah terbangun dari mimpi aneh itu kah" ucap Kuroko sedikit lega, namun ada perasaan sedih di dalamnya.

TBC


End file.
